Legend of the Silver Bells
by The Reviewess
Summary: Three years ago, Team Rocket attacked the Pokemon League and Elsa Silverbell and her best friend Hans went missing and were presumed dead. Now, Anna Silverbell and her friend Kristoff are starting the Pokemon Journey at 18. All they want is a fun adventure with no headache or hastle... With the threat of the Rockets, their journey will be anything but. Pokemon!AU
1. The Start of an Adventure

**Hey all! Welcome to my Pokemon and Frozen story. Since most of these characters are going to be from the Frozen world (with the addition of some Disney and Pixar characters and the random OC here and there) I plan to just leave the story here. I hope you enjoy the prologue of sorts! The story will have a mix of the G/S/C and HG/SS gameplay as well some anime parts and of course my own twists. I'll be incorporating a lot of the other pokemon games in here as well.**

**I'll be working on this along with my Skyrim story. This one will not have long chapters like Skyrim though. I'm trying something new with this, so let's hope it works! Enjoy! Tell me what you think, what I need to work on and what you'd like to see more of!**

**~TR**

* * *

_"And here is the match of the year! Childhood rivals Elsa Silverbell and Hans Westerland are back in the arena to duke it out for the second time in a professional setting. Some of you may remember three years ago at the Johto League when the two first faced off. Young Miss Silverbell had won that match. Now will history repeat itself of will Elsa Silverbell keep her winning streak? Only time will tell!"_

_-Three Years Ago; Kanto Pokemon League_

* * *

Ever since she was a child, all Anna wanted to do was be a Pokémon Master. All kids want to be Pokémon Masters when they are young. But at eighteen years old, Anna still held on to her dream. Being the second child, she was made to stay at home and help out around the house. Instead, her sister Elsa had gone off to become a trainer. It had been eleven years since Elsa had left New Bark Town. Every day Anna worried about her sister. She would watch the news just to try and catch a glimpse of that platinum blonde hair and her trusty Glaceon.

Sighing, Anna turned off the television and sighed. Nothing about Elsa, like usual. Last she had heard of her sister, she was in Kanto to take on the Pokémon League. That was three years ago. The finals had come down to Elsa and a man named Hans. Anna had remembered him because the two had faced off back in the Johto League where Elsa had won when she was fifteen. Apparently they were best friends. Even after the Johto battle and Hans' loss, he still hugged her sister and spun the blonde around happily.

The last recording of Elsa alive was an interview from right before the battle. Then right after, chaos struck in the form of Team Rocket. Televisions and radios alike went dead from some sort of explosive blast. The next day, the news had reported that Team Rocket was back. Their initial plans had been thwarted by some strong trainers. Unfortunately there were also many casualties. Neither Elsa and Hans had been among the identified bodies. That thought alone gave Anna hope that her sister was alive.

A loud knocking at the door pulled Anna out of her thoughts. "Anna! Kristoff is here!" Instantly Anna leaped to her feet and raced down the steps. There at the door stood her best friend Kristoff. Outside she could see his Sawsbuck, Sven, poking his head out from behind the massive blonde male. Sven was in his Summer Form. That meant that his antlers had massive green leaves sprouting from them. They were great for shade.

Kristoff was a massive fellow. He had blonde scruffy hair that was covered by a black beanie cap. He was incredibly muscular and he hardly fit through Anna's door! The man was wearing dark brown work boots with black pants. His shirt was a simple white one but he wore a brown fur lined coat over it. His golden eyes were focused on Anna.

"Hi Kris! Hey Sven! You ready to go?" Anna called out happily. Today Anna now had the chance to go on her Pokémon journey and she was ready! Anna, like Kristoff, was dressed in boots, but they were black. She wore jean shorts that came down to just above her knees. She had a black tank top with a magenta zip up sweatshirt over it. Her bright red hair was put in its typical twin braids on either side of her head.

"You bet! What about you and Joan?" At the mention of her partner, Anna turned her head to see a Leafeon bounding down the steps. Anna and Elsa had been given Eevees when they were children. Anna's was named Joan while Elsa had named hers Snowflake. Snowflake was what her father called a Shiny pokémon. They were very rare, which was why Elsa had gotten it. Anna didn't mind that Elsa got the shiny one. She still loved Joan no matter what.

"Alright! Let's go!" Grabbing her brown backpack, Anna swung it over her shoulder and raced out the door with Joan at her side. Their first stop was the Pokémon Lab where her father worked as the Pokémon Professor. Thankfully it was right next to her house.

Anna kicked the door open enthusiastically (Startling all the other scientists) and raced to the back where her father waited in this white lab coat. The man hardly had time to prepare himself before his daughter leaped into his arms. "DAD TODAY'S THE DAY!" Anna hollered excitedly.

The tall man laughed and spun his daughter happily. He had sandy brown hair with a thin mustache. His hair was cut very close to his head, resembling that of a military high and tight that many men and boys wore when Anna was younger. "Yes it is, Anna. Today you and Kristoff can get your Pokédex and you two can go off and be official trainers." He released Anna and set her down on the ground. The man turned and picked up two bright red objects.

"This is your Pokédex. With these, you can record data about every pokémon you meet. I'm sure you know this by now, so I won't bother giving you a speech about it." Both Kristoff and Anna laughed at that. Both had practically lived in the lab as children, helping out Anna's father, Agdar. After Elsa had left, the two spent more and more time in the lab. At this rate, they were pretty well off in pokémon knowledge.

"Thanks Professor Silverbell." Kristoff said while he put his Pokédex in his pockets of his pants.

"And since you both already have pokémon, you aren't getting starter pokémon. You can catch the rest on your own!" Normally new trainers were given pokémon at the start of their journey. Kristoff had received Sven the deerling at age six from his Grandfather, Pabbie.

"Come on dad! Please!" Anna begged, but her father and Kristoff just laughed at the redhead. Despite being the Professor's daughter, she didn't get special privileges.

"Sorry Anna, you already have a pokémon. I didn't give Elsa a pokémon either." Anna grumbled out some nonsense that sounded like 'you let her leave earlier than me thought' but no one could be sure. "Now you two better get going before Idun decides to keep you here longer."

Anna gasped and put her Pokédex away. "Oh my gosh! You're right! Come on, Kris! Let's get out of here!" Poor Kristoff didn't have a chance to prepare himself before Anna grabbed him and dragged him out of the lab. Behind them, Professor Silverbell was just laughing.

Once they were outside the lab, they nearly ran into Anna's mother, Idun. Her big blue eyes had tears in them. Normally her hair was tied up in an intricate bun but this time it was just in a ponytail with her brown bangs pushed aside.

"Hi mom…" Anna mumbled out, looking down at the ground. Even Kristoff, Sven and Joan had to look away from the teary eyed woman.

"Oh look at you two… All grown up and ready to go on your own pokémon adventure." The woman choked out with a smile. She wiped her tears away and hugged her youngest daughter. "I know you'll be fine though."

"Thanks mom." Anna replied with a grin. She hugged her mother back and buried her face in her mother's neck. It had finally hit Anna that she was leaving home on her own adventure. It was bittersweet almost. She would miss the familiarity of New Bark Town, but it was time for this little button to earn her place in the sky. This little button was going to fly.

Idun patted her head and finally pulled away. "Alright you two. Now I have your Pokégear, black for Kristoff and pink for Anna." The two trainers took their Pokégear and attached it to their wrists. "Now I've programed my number, Agdar's number and Bulda and Pabbie's number. They expect you two to visit when you get near Goldenrod City." Kristoff groaned at the thought of visiting his extended family. Anna knew that they were very loud and excitable like his family in New Bark Town. They were Pokémon Breeders who were very well known over Johto.

"What about Elsa's number, mom?" Anna asked curiously. As she flipped through the numbers in the Pokégear, she couldn't find Elsa's anywhere. It was just her mother, father, Kris and his family. Elsa's number was nowhere to be found.

At first, Idun didn't answer Anna. Instead she seemed to be lost in thought. After a moment, she gently took Anna's arm and programmed her older sister's number into the Pokégear. "Don't expect her to pick up. I've tried calling time and time again and she never responds."

Anna nodded a few times. Her sister didn't answer any mail that the family sent either. Half the time their poor Pidgeotto couldn't even find Elsa. When he did, he always came back with no letter. During those last three years of her sister's disappearance, Pidgeotto couldn't find her at all. They still held onto hope that she was alive though.

"Thanks mom…"

"It's no problem, dearie. Now you two get going. You have an adventure to go on. I've kept you from it long enough. Go enjoy the world." Idun told the two while smiling.

"We will. Bye mom! And If I see Elsa, I'll kick her butt and make her come home!" Anna replied. She and Kristoff both waved to the woman before Sven and Joan nudged the two out of the town. Their pokémon adventure had finally begun.

Behind them, Idun waved and smiled sadly. Her daughter was the only one in their small family who still believed Elsa was alive. Even with all of Agdar's contacts all over the world, there was still no sight of Elsa. She was last seen at the Indigo Plateau, fighting Team Rocket. After the fight, Elsa's body was nowhere to be found. Some said she was captured by Team Rocket; there were others who believed that she and her pokémon were burned to an unidentifiable crisp. Rumors said that the Rockets had used legendary pokémon and they had killed almost every trainer there. No one told Anna that, of course. They let her believe that her sister had gone missing.

* * *

Deep below in the ruins of the Brass Tower in Ecruteak City, a blonde woman was waiting there. The sun had gone down and the stars covered the sky. The woman lay back with her arms bracing her head. Her long blonde locks were held in a very loose French braid with her bangs falling over her face. Despite being under the ground level, she could feel the wind tickling her skin.

The woman wore a black billed cap on her head with black knee high boots, with a black shorter skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. The shirt had a large bright red R on the front. The clothes were the signature outfit of Team Rocket. The team had made a comeback three years ago at the Pokémon League in Kanto. Since then, recruitment numbers have skyrocketed (no pun intended). Rockets slowly took over the cities. It was becoming far more common to men and women with shirt bearing the massive red 'R' that the team was known for.

Judging by how carelessly the woman acted, she seemed to be a higher up in the Rocket Society. Her outfit wasn't a typical Rocket one. Along with her Rocket clothing, she had white gloves with a white belt. Black lined her eyelids, bringing out her long lashes and big blue eyes.

A sudden gust of wind startled her. Instantly the woman sat up and placed her hand on her waist to grab a pokéball from her party. A playful snort brought the woman back to reality. "You startled me." She finally said before cracking a smile.

_That was not my intention. _A calm male voice echoed through her mind.

"I know you didn't." She replied with a smile on her face. "I just started to fall asleep and you woke me up." The woman crossed her legs and looked up at the large figure.

_I apologize for waking you. I assume you do not get much sleep on your current mission._

"I don't. But it's worth it if we can help stop their plans." The blonde explained.

_I suppose I will have to agree with you… Where might Hans be?_

"He's covering for me. Can't let The Duke in on what he and I have been working on." Hans, the auburn haired man had been her rival since they were children on their pokémon journey. Many wouldn't believe the two to be rivals, given how friendly they were with each other. One could call their rivalry more of a friendly one than a serious one. The Duke was the current leader of Team Rocket. No one knew his real name; they just called him "Duke."

_Do you have any news so far?_ Two silver colored tendrils could be seen flowing to the side of the figure. They moved with the wind in a graceful manner.

"Not much. From what Hans and I have figured out, they want to try and summon Lugia and Ho-oh." A low growl could be heard but the woman continued. "Somehow they plan to use you three. Which is why the captured you the last time. They feel that with you three and Lugia and Ho-oh, they can essentially rule the world."

_That is just for this region, correct?_

"Yes. We have a partner in the Kanto region looking into what Team Rocket is planning over there. They are also working closely with teams from other areas of the globe. I have reports of Team Magma and Team Aqua of Hoenn, Team Plasma of Sinnoh and Team Galactic of Unova as well. From what I understand, Team Rocket plans to take over those teams so they can be supreme rulers of the world. My contacts in Kanto are working to prevent that."

_It is worse than we have anticipated then… Are they trustworthy, your contacts? _Red eyes flashed nervously in the moonlight. Teeth were bared at the creatures massive paws began to knead at the burnt ground.

"I met them at the Johto League. The two are from Hoenn. Jack and Tooth are trustworthy. Jack may be a bit of a joker but he has a good heart. Tooth keeps him in line. They definitely will be able to thwart Team Rocket. I'm working on getting connections with Trainers currently in Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova."

_I will trust your judgment, Elsa. I am sure you will do the right thing._

"Thanks Suicune… Do you think Ho-oh and Lugia will appear though?" Elsa asked curiously. "If Team Rocket somehow manages to catch you all again and Hans and I can't save you… Will they…?" That battle was the most intense one that Elsa had ever been involved with. To this day, she still had nightmares about it. Since then, she abandoned her old life and pursued a new one. One that will protect the legendary beasts from Team Rocket.

_Ho-oh will only appear to a trainer whose heart is pure. As will we. Even with us captured, a trainer who is not worthy will not make the birds of legend appear. _The massive pokémon pressed his muzzle to the top of Elsa's hat. The young blonde smiled and relaxed into his touch. He nudged her head closer to him so that she was leaning against the white fur of his chest. _You and Hans have been marked as Trainers with pure hearts, so worry not my Aurora._

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Elsa told the Suicune as she gently ran her fingers over the soft white fur. "Is that all, a trainer pure of heart?"

_Of course I do. _It replied in an amused tone. The beast lifted its muzzle and sat down in front of the blonde woman. _I have worked with you for three years, Elsa. I think I know you well enough._ Elsa's head was still pressed against its massive chest. _There are many requirements to make Lugia and Ho-oh to appear. Do not worry. Their power will not fall into the wrong hands._

"Alright, my friends. I'll take your word..." A small yawn passed Elsa's lips causing a chuckle to rumble through the blue Pokémon's chest.

_Come. Let me take you to your base. Perhaps you can still get a good night's sleep. _The Suicune rose to its paws and gestured to Elsa to get on his back. Using the large hexagonal shape crest which rested on the Pokémon's head, Elsa swung up onto the creature. Her gloved hand parted the purple mane so that she could see around her companion.

"I'm ready when you are." Elsa called up, her hands gripping at the purple mane tightly. She had learned from experience that the blue pokémon was incredibly fast.

With a massive gust of wind, the two were off into the night. Though no one could make out the two as they ran; the blur of blue and purple was enough for speculation to rise. After three years, Suicune had finally been spotted


	2. Meet Arthur!

**Hello lovely people! I just have to say Thank you for all your supportive words! It means a lot to me! Sorry for the delay but I had some epic performances this past week and I just now started to work on this chapter. I hope this can hold you over! For those reading my skyrim/Frozen thing, I'll be working on that chapter today! I'm not making any promises about when it comes out though!**

**Pairings will come a lot later in the story (if they come at all). ****Feel free to submit ideas for the potential pokémon teams! I have some ideas but I'd like everyone's input! Um... My tumblr is The-Frozen-Firefly for anyone who wants to chat with me there. Love you all! and** **enjoy!**

**~TR**

* * *

Anna and Kristoff had decided it was best to stop in Cherrygrove City for the night. They had arrived in the evening after they had been happily racing through Route 29, battling wild pokémon and scrounging up berries. Anna was battling and Kristoff was looking for berries as well as apricorns. While Anna didn't see the use of apricorns, Kristoff still collected them. That night they had stayed in Cherrygrove City's Pokémon Center. It was nice and quiet until a trainer burst in screaming about the news.

"Hey guy! Did you hear did you hear?!" It was a female's voice which woke them up.

Instantly Anna woke up and rolled off her bed in shock. Thankfully Joan was only at the foot of her bed so she didn't fall off. Instead the Leafeon looked up at the rather excited trainer curiously. Kristoff woke up startled but he didn't jump off his bed like his companion. Instead he rolled onto his stomach and looked up at the other female with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, sorry for wakin' ya but we got big news." The trainer explained. She had bright read curly locks of hair. They were pulled pack into a low pony tail. "One of the legendary dogs, Suicune has been sighted in Ecruteak City!" She was clearly excited but both Anna and Kristoff were too tired to understand why.

"Legendary what now?" Anna asked, still slowly waking up. She was tangled up in blankets on the ground. Her stomach rested against the cool tile. The tired woman rested her elbows and forearms against the floor and looked up at the awake and dressed trainer that was at the door.

"What do you mean legendary dog?" Kristoff asked curiously, more awake than Anna. "And how do you have proof of that? I thought the Legends kept away from humans?" His blonde hair was going every which way but his bedhead wasn't nearly as terrible as Anna's.

"Man you are new…" The young trainer replied, crossing her arms. She had rolled her big blue eyes and snorted at their lack of knowledge. "Haven't you heard the stories of Suicune, Entei and Raikou?"

"No." Both Anna and Kristoff replied with dull sleepy tones. "We know more about pokémon eggs and proper nutrition for pokémon." Kristoff added to make them seem less stupid. They didn't bother wasting time on legends; most of the time they were working with Professor Silverbell in the lab.

"Well you all get up and I'll tell you 'bout 'em over some breakfast." With that the redhead was gone and Anna and Kristoff were alone in their room.

It was Anna who moved first. She picked herself off the cool tile floors and went to sit on the bed. Her hair was a Rattata's nest if Kristoff could say so. By now he was smart enough not to say anything about the younger Silverbell's hair. He already had enough bruises from where she used to hit him. Instead he dug through his bag and passed her a brush. Anna accepted the brush and silently started getting ready.

While Anna did her hair, Kristoff showered and quickly got ready. Once he was finished, Anna had thankfully put her clothes all on. She wasn't awake yet, but she was functioning. Until she had breakfast, she was probably going to be acting like a humanoid Snorlax. That meant it was up to Kristoff to get her out and ready. Thankfully Anna looked presentable enough.

"Alright Feisty Pants, you go grab breakfast." Kristoff told her. He handed the redhead her backpack and zip up hoodie. "I'll take care of everything else in here."

Anna grunted out her thanks and threw the hoodie on. She then took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's go eat, Joan." At the mention of food, Joan became far more alert and the Leafeon practically raced out the room. Anna grinned and followed her.

Thankfully Joan was able to find the redheaded trainer from before. It was pretty easy actually. She was the only girl with crazy hair. With her was another girl, this one had what seemed to be black hair with streaks of silver in them.

"There ya are sleepin' beauty! Took you long enough! Have a seat next to lil ol' Firefly and we can tell ya all 'bout them doggies." The woman said. Anna quickly took a seat next to them and Joan jumped up next to her. At her seat, Anna noted that there was a pretty good selection of food in front of her.

"Hey! A Leafeon! It's rare to see Sinnoh pokémon here in Johto." The redhead's partner said happily. She too had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, but her hair was straight and looked more manageable.

"Is it? My sister has a Glaceon." Anna replied, interested. Having not been out of New Bark Town, she hardly knew what the rest of Johto was like.

"Oh yeah, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova pokémon are hard to come by unless you meet trainers who have been there. Did you raise her from an Eevee?" Whoever this mystery girl was, she seemed very knowledgeable.

"Sure did! Joan and I have been best friends since I was a little girl! Oh, I'm Anna! Anna Silverbell!" She happily extended her hand to the girls. The redhead took it first, followed by the black haired girl.

"The daughter of the professor?" Now both girls were interested in Anna. It was the black haired one who spoke though. "The one who defeated the Johto League at fifteen too?"

"Oh no, that's my sister, Elsa." Anna replied quickly. Despite Elsa's disappearance, she was still clearly famous for her victory three years ago. "I'm the other daughter…"

"Ah, how is your sister? No one had heard of her since, well the accident."

"We don't know. We haven't seen her either." Anna replied. She rested her hands on the table and began to mess with her fingers. She didn't like to talk about Elsa. The table was silent for a few moments until a large figure sat down.

"Morning ladies, thanks for the wakeup call." Kristoff said to the curly redhead girl.

Both the redhead and the black haired girl laughed at his statement. "A good mornin' to you too! The name is Merida Dunbroch of Cianwood City!"

It was Anna who responded first. "Whoa! Your dad is the gym leader, right?" She had heard of Fergus Dunbroch and how he was an incredibly strong trainer.

"You know it!" Merida replied with a grin. "And this here is my best mate." She gestures to her partner who was grinning.

"Hey, I'm from Sinnoh actually. The name is Arya, but everyone calls me Firefly!" The girl explained happily.

"Oh! I'm Anna and this is Kristoff. We just started our journeying yesterday. But before that we helped out in my dad's lab." Anna explained to them.

"Professor Silverbell right," Anna nodded, "I think he knows my older sister, Rose, I mean Aurora!" Firefly said while bouncing around happily in her seat. Both Anna and Kristoff could see why she was called Firefly.

"Wait, Aurora as in the Champion of Sinnoh?" Kristoff asked the girl in shock.

"That's the one! She studies a lot about pokémon mythology and stuff on her off days. I kind of got roped into it when I was a kid. So yeah, you can call me your professional pokémon mythology walking encyclopedia, or PME for short!" Firefly replied with a grin.

"Yeah! My dad does know her. Apparently she's helped him a lot in his research over the past few years!" Anna replied, now happy that she was making connections with other trainers. Her father would be proud of her.

"I knew the name Silverbell sounded familiar!" Firefly laughed. "But let's get down to business! The Suicune sighting." The three others suddenly became serious. Making sure no one else was around, they leaned in closer to each other. Clearly this was sensitive news or something. "What do you all know of the incident at the Kanto Pokémon League?"

"Not much really…" Kristoff mumbled.

"Yeah. All we knew was there was an explosion and a lot of fire. Some trainers and their pokémon died because of Team Rocket and then some went missing." Anna replied, trying to recall it. She remembered being devastated that her sister had gone missing.

"You're right in some parts, but wrong too, lassie." Merida replied with a snarl. "My father was there. Lost his leg in the mess of it." Both Anna and Kristoff looked shocked at that statement. No one really knew how Fergus had lost his leg. Just after the incident, he came back with a wooden replacement. It was a huge story.

"Merida is right. Most everyone there was burned to a crisp. Bodies were unrecognizable." Firefly's voice was low and she had a scowl on her face. "Rose was there too. She managed to get out but she lost her Gastrodon in the battle."

"Did its… die?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah. Lots of pokémon did." Firefly's face turned into one of anger.

"How?" Kristoff asked, confused. This was news to them. This was news that all of New Bark Town would want to know.

"The three legendary dogs," Merida replied. "Apparently, Team Rocket had trapped them and captured 'em; Usin' them for their own gain and all. Raikou, Entei and Suicune are reincarnations and made by the Legendary Bird, Ho-oh." At the mention of the rainbow colored bird, Anna and Kristoff's eyes widened. They knew of Ho-oh as well as Lugia. The dogs were a different story though. "Raikou is the Thunder Pokémon; it races all around and has the ability to create storms. It is very protective of electric type pokémon. Entei is known for being able to cause volcanoes to erupt. Each time it roars, a volcano erupts. When a new volcano is made, an Entei is said to be born. Lastly we have Suicune. It had the ability to purify water. So it races around cleaning the water."

"So..?" Anna asked curiously, wondering what exactly this had to do with the story.

"So what happened was Team Rocket captured all three of the dogs! Using their power, they attacked the Pokémon League! But they were freed by someone and vanished right after. The big uproar is that Suicune was supposedly sighted in Ecruteak City last night." Merida said with excitement in her voice. "It's been three years and on one has seen neither hide nor hair of the beasts until now."

"So why so excited? Aren't they supposed to be elusive?" Kristoff asked curiously. He seemed to understand pokémon better than most humans. After all, his family was rather well known breeders.

"It's because that means they haven't been caught by Team Rocket again. So a lot of trainers are headed to Ecruteak City to see if they can do something to protect the dogs." Firefly explained.

That was news to Anna. While she would love to help, she only had Joan. Sure Joan was a strong pokémon, but Anna would at least like another pokémon before she attempted. Kristoff spoke again, drawing Anna out of her thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure they don't need help. I have a feeling they will be far more cautious now." The blonde replied crossing his arms.

"I told you they wouldn't be in, Merida." Firefly spoke, sitting back with her arms folded across her chest.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Merida replied. "Well, keep your eye out for them. Can't let them get back into Team Rocket's hands now."

"We can do that!" Anna said to them with a smile. "Who know, maybe we will run into you again when we get to Ecruteak City!" The two other girls smiled at that statement and nodded.

"When you get there, give me a ring! Maybe we'll still be there!" Merida told Anna. She held out her Pokégear so that she could register Kristoff and Anna into hers. Unlike Anna's, Merida's Pokégear was a light blue and white. The two new trainers gave the redhead their numbers happily.

"Wait, what about Firefly?" Kristoff asked curiously, readying to get her number.

"Oh! I don't have Pokégear, I have my Pokétch. It's a Sinnoh thing. I'm still pretty new to Johto so I haven't gotten my Pokégear. So just use Merida to contact me." The girl explained. She stood up from the table and pulled out a pokéball. "But we've gotta dash. Nice meeting you!"

"You too!" Anna and Kristoff called. They watched the two females leave the pokémon center. Once the glass doors slid shut behind the girls, they could see them calling upon two pokémon. Anna recognized Merida's as a Pidgeot while Firefly's was a strange one she had never seen before. It was a dark grey, or maybe brown, with white markings. The head had a patch of red on it though. Within moments, both girls were flying on their pokémon off to what they assumed was Ecruteak City.

"That was a weird pokémon…" Anna mumbled, turning her attention to her food.

"That was just weird in general." Kristoff replied scarfing down anything he could. He and Anna were both known to be bottomless pits. "We better eat what we can now. It's gonna take us a few days to get to Violet City." Kristoff told Anna between bites of food. "I'll pack us what I can but we can't eat like this on the road." Anna simply nodded to him and continued eating. Beside her, Joan was also eating. The three of them silently enjoyed what would feel like their last full meal for a very long time.

* * *

Loaded with supplies from the PokéMart, Kristoff and Anna were making their way through Route 30 and Route 31. Sven was now out of his pokéball and traveling with the group. In the hot weather, the massive green leaves on his antlers provided some nice shade when they needed it. For the past three days they had been slowly making their way to Violet City. Kristoff was looking for his Apricorns and berries while Anna was battling wild pokémon and trainers left and right.

"You know Anna; you should probably catch another pokémon just so it isn't just you and Joan." Kristoff told her casually as the group sat about eating a small lunch. Kristoff had recently caught an Onyx when they had passed the Dark Cave. It was far too dark to explore but they ran into a lot of pokémon. "Having a Rock type like Onyx would be useful, especially if you want to challenge Zazu at the gym."

Anna rolled her eyes at Kristoff. "Joan and I can totally take him down with no problem!" She was extremely confident in her Pokémon's abilities… But maybe a second pokémon wouldn't hurt. "I'll take care of that later, no come on, Violet City isn't too far." Anna was right; Violet City was rather close to them.

After two hours, they two had walked through the gates to the city. It was very different than Cherrygrove. It seemed older. A large tower could be seen to the north that looked quite old. The houses and other buildings looked old as well. Only the Pokémon Center and probably the PokéMart were the more up to date buildings. But the traditional wooden buildings were charming in their own sort of way.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center first so we can get rooms for the night." Kristoff told Anna. He was currently riding on Sven's back. The massive deer pokémon didn't seem to care though. Even Joan had hopped up on his back.

"Sounds good, then we can go explore!" Anna said with a grin. She was also happy that she would be able to get a shower than night too. The next day, maybe she could go challenge Zazu!

The Pokémon Center was far nicer than the one in Cherrygrove City. This one was much larger in size. It was still spotless, like all medical facilities and the typical smell of sanitation hung in the air. Upon entering, A Nurse Joy greeted them as well as a Chansey. It was the nurse who had given the two trainers a room for the night where they put down most of their traveling gear. Once they left, Kristoff and Anna only had their money, Trainer Cards and their other essentials. Sleeping bags and other traveling gear was left inside. Back out in the city, Kristoff and Anna decided to explore.

"They say that there is a Pokémon School here." Kristoff mentioned casually as they wandered the old streets. "Maybe we could go check it out, just to see if there is anything we can pick up." Hie eyes were focused on a map that was programed into his Pokégear. Right now Sven was resting in his pokéball as was Joan. So the two trainers were by themselves.

"Really?" Anna asked sarcastically. She raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him as if he was an idiot. "We practically lived in the Lab! I'm pretty sure no Pokémon School can teach me more than my dad did."

"You never know, Anna. There may be some good trainers there too."

"I bet Joan and I could take them down." Anna boasted loudly and confidently.

"That's pretty strong words, newcomer. Why don't you back them up?" Both Kristoff and Anna stopped walking when the voice called out. The duo turned to see a boy, probably sixteen, with his arms crossed. Like Anna he had red hair and was quite muscular like Kristoff.

"Right here, right now?" Anna asked with a smug grin on her face.

"No, Pokémon School. The Officers will kill us if we fight in the streets." The boy told them as if they were idiots.

"Alright, you take us there and you've got yourself a deal."

"Prepare to lose, newcomer."

* * *

The Pokémon School had a rather nice sized yard. No doubt this was where they did battle practice. On one side, Anna's challenger stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. On the other side, Anna stood the same way.

"Alright Anna, the match is two on two. Since you only have Joan right now, Sven has agreed to help you." Kristoff told her as he passed his partner the pokéball. "I have confidence that you and Joan will be fine, but just in case, you have back up."

"Just keep ahold of him for now. Joan and can handle this." Anna replied.

Finally attention turned to a younger boy who was rather large, particularly right in the middle. Next to him was a scrawny lanky boy. Both had ashy brown hair and wore pointed hats. They were to be the one who were in charge of the rules. The lanky boy explained that the match was a two on two match, and that it would end when both pokémon from either side cannot participate.

"Are you both ready?" Curt nods came from the two trainers. "Begin!"

The boy sent out his first pokémon: Rattata. "Let's go Rattata!"

As he did that, Anna called Joan out of her pokéball. The Leafeon took her place a few paces in front of Anna. She seemed quite determined to win. The crowd around them was in awe of the Sinnoh Pokémon, even the red haired boy. That distraction was all Anna needed to take the lead.

"The Quick Razor Combo!" Anna called out with a devious grin on her face. If Joan could have a shit-eating grin in her face, she would have been wearing it now. With a whip of her leaf-like head, Joan sent a spiral of leaves towards the Rattata. She quickly followed it up with a rapid movement toward the purple pokémon.

"Quick Rattata, Dodge and use Bite!" Unfortunately the Rattata was caught by the sharp leaves. Once Joan made impact from the Quick Attack, the rat pokémon used its massive front teeth to deliver its powerful bite.

A cry of pain came from Joan, which angered Anna. "Grass Whistle! It will make it let go!" Just as Anna had predicted, the sweet song had put the Rattata to sleep. It also put its trainer to sleep too! Both Anna and Kristoff had covered their ears so they wouldn't be affected by its sound. Other trainers were affected by the sweet lullaby and until they woke up, the match would be at a standstill.

"Do you think using Solarbeam would be bit overkill?" Anna asked Kristoff quietly.

"It is not nice to Solarbeam people." Kristoff replied, "But it would certainly knock the Rattata out…"

"By the time everyone woke up, I bet Joan would have recovered from using it too." Kristoff shrugged. "Eh, Joan, use Energy Ball real quick." As the green ball of energy came in contact with the sleeping Rattata, it flew backwards to land on its trainer.

"Rattata is unable to battle, next pokémon. Would you care to change pokémon miss?" Anna shook her head. "Alrighty, someone wake up Kay so we can get this going." Part of Anna was curious how he two boys had managed to stay awake during the Grass Whistle, and then she noted the ear plugs in their rather large ears.

"What happened?" The boy, who Anna assumed was Kay, said as he finally came around.

"You pokémon was beat, doofus. Get your last one." The boys told him.

Growling the boy recalled his fainted Rattata and pulled out a second pokéball. "Alright, here comes Wart!" As he said that, a Growlithe emerged from the pokéball. To be honest, it didn't look too pleased to be named Wart. It didn't look too pleased to be with its trainer either. "Alright Wart, use Ember on that grass pokémon!" Instead of listening to its trainer, the pokémon sat on the ground. "WART!" Kay screamed angrily at him. "DO SOMETHING!" With a bark Wart seemed to focus but then sat back down.

"I thought Growlithe's were supposed to be loyal pokémon…" Anna muttered to Kristoff. They watched the Growlithe completely ignore its trainer to just sit around. "Did it get hotter to you?"

"They are…" Kristoff replied. "Might as well keep fighting, this guy looks pretty incompetent."

Anna nodded and turned her attention back to Joan. "Alright Joan! Razor Leaf!"

"Wart! Burn those leaves!" However Wart didn't listen, instead he tried to run away, but it was struck by the leaves.

As the pokémon ran about, completely ignoring its trainer, Anna realized something. It was getting hotter out. Joan felt it too. Anna pushed up the sleeves of her zip up hoodie and decided to continue her attacks. "Sand Attack, Joan!" Joan kicked up a large amount of dirt and sand in the direction of Growlithe.

In response, the dog pokémon growled and raced forward. "Use Bite!" Kay called out as the fire-type raced forward. Wart seemed to listen and chomped down hard onto Joan.

"Energy Ball!" Anna cried with much frustration in her voice. Once Wart had released Joan, a ball of green energy shot forth and knocked the Growlithe back a few paces.

"Alright Wart! Use Flame Wheel! Or Ember! Or something with fire! Go!" Kay called out. The pokémon nodded curtly and sent out a stream of fire toward Joan.

"Counter the fire with Solarbeam, Joan!" Anna shouted quickly. With the more intense heat, Joan would be able to use her solarbeam instantly! The leaves that covered Joan's pelt took in the intense rays of light then with its power; she redirected them into her Solarbeam.

When the fire and the powerful beam connected, a rather large explosion took place. The sheer power of it knocked Joan back into Anna. Once the smoke had calmed down, Joan picked herself off of her trainer and shook her body off. She had quite a few bruises from that battle. It looked like Wart was down though. With the Growlithe down and out for the count, Anna was declared the winner.

"You just got lucky, newcomer. Wart is a useless pokémon." Kay growled out. He carelessly tossed Wart's pokéball away and stalked off to heal his Rattata, leaving poor Wart behind. Soon everyone else trickled away from the school yard and headed off. Eventually it was Anna, Kristoff, Joan and poor little Wart who had just started to come around.

"Come on, let's take him to the Pokémon Center and get him all healed up." Kristoff mumbled out. The blonde man scooped up the fire-type pokémon and the two trainers started their way back to the Pokémon Center.

"Here he is, you two! Good as new!" Nurse Joy said to the two trainers that were lying in their rooms. She and a Chansey lead the Growlithe through the doors of their room happily. The fire-type seemed happy to be well again. He instantly leaped onto Anna's bed and rubbed his head against her happily.

"He seems to be quite taken with you." The nurse pointed out to Anna. "Maybe you should keep him."

"He isn't mine though…"

"Anna," Kristoff started off, "That Kay kid abandoned him. He even named him Wart! You should definitely keep him."

Anna looked down to the cheerful pokémon and grinned a little. "Do you want to come travel with me?" She asked the pokémon. He barked happily in what Anna assumed was agreement. "Well alright then, it looks like I have two pokémon now. But I think we need to give you a better name." Everyone could agree with Anna on that one.

"How about… Arthur?" The Growlithe barked happily and then licked Anna's face. "Well Arthur it is! Welcome to the team! Let's get some rest because we are soooo challenging Zazu tomorrow!"


End file.
